Riding the Regalia
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio getting up to naughty things in the Regalia, against the Regalia, on top of the Regalia, under the Regalia, and bent over the Regalia. Loosely tied story of the wild shenanigans the Chocobros get up to when no one is supervising them.
1. Hands at 10 and 2

Riding the Regalia

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Notes: This is just porn involving the Regalia. I am just going to write every damn pairing under the sun. If you have any requests, let me know. I have had sex in a car. It is highly uncomfortable. I do not recommend it.

Pairings: Everything. Anything. Anyone. I don't care, this is just fun.

Summary: Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio getting up to naughty things in the Regalia, against the Regalia, on top of the Regalia, under the Regalia, and bent over the Regalia. Loosely tied story of the wild shenanigans the Chocobros get up to when no one is supervising them. 

* * *

**Hands at 10 and 2**

Noctis lost his virginity in the back seat of the Regalia on his seventeenth birthday.

He was pretty sure his father would kill him if he knew (or at least he would get a strong reprimand, of that he was one hundred percent confident in) but who it was with and how...

Whew.

That would cause a scene.

Noctis sat in the front seat with his foot propped under him, his seat belt buckled and uncomfortably biting into his side. It was tight, way too tight for the conversation he was having. He squirmed and allowed his fingers to pull at the uncomfortable fabric.

They were driving down the freeway away from school, the top down and his tie flying in the breeze. This was something of a treat for Noctis-usually he just took the train back and forth, but today was special. It was his birthday, and with that was his special birthday present.

"You told me when I was seventeen. It's legal now, c'mon. You promised."

A sigh, then Ignis drove the car slowly onto the shoulder of the freeway, turning into a little rest area. There was no one there to see them, the canopy of the blues and oranges and reds of dusk their only companion.

"Your Highness," Ignis began as he steered the car into one of the parking spots. "I did promise you, but it... it could be dangerous."

Noctis scoffed. There was nothing dangerous about it. "Don't try and make yourself out to be some kind of badass, Ignis. I have known you since I was... what? Two?"

"Actually, your birth if we want to get into specifics."

Noctis rolled his eyes and as the car came to a stop he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed right on top of Ignis. He could smell his friend and advisor's cologne and the sticky sweetness of his hair gel. Noctis had to hide a smirk when Ignis gulped, his Adam's apple jutting forward against the stark paleness of his throat.

Noctis rocked himself forward, just enough to make sure that he ever so gently rubbed against the front of Ignis's pants and thumbed for the-

 _Click_.

The door opened and Noctis grabbed Ignis's shirt and pulled hard. The other teenager barely had the chance to make a single panicked cry as they both spilled out of the car and onto the concrete below.

Ignis took most of the brunt of the fall, landing with an undignified "oomph," when Noctis managed to hit him between the ribs with his scrambling hand. He pushed off on Iggy and jumped up, patting his hands on his uniform, noting that there was a tug in the material on his knee. It was okay, though. He had tons of pants back home.

"Sorry," Noctis apologized as he laughed (only a little) and reached back down and grabbed Ignis's hand. "Didn't think that you would fall out of the car with me."

Ignis rolled his green eyes, but nonetheless grabbed Noctis's hand. "Forgive me for my inability to escape the pitfalls of gravity."

Noctis brushed a hand over Ignis's shirt, trying to remove a few of the little wrinkles he noticed in the fabric... Ignis was always so well dressed, today being a sweater vest and dark blue, almost black pants. The ironing was so crisp Noctis was sure Ignis could have cut hand on the fold. "Well, I think you need to learn how to float, next. It'll make life with me easier."

The corners of Ignis's mouth pulled up and Noctis felt his hands falter.

Noctis pulled his hands away and turned back to the car, slipping himself into the driver's seat. "Get in, Iggy!" he yelled over the sound of the door slamming. "I need you to teach me again what to do- is it this?"

Noctis reached down to grab the emergency break, but Ignis put his hand on his head and Noctis couldn't think about pulling that when Ignis was gently pulling on his hair. "Not, that, no," the blond said gently. "Remember the rules of the road."

Noctis rolled his eyes, but complied. The Regalia under him was burning with life, but of course Iggy was more worried about his life and limbs. Noctis quickly buckled himself in as Ignis walked around to the other side and got into the car, making sure to buckle himself in. It took a lot of control for Noctis not to bite back with a quip on mothering. The last thing he wanted to think of right then and there was Ignis as his mother.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Noctis rested his left wrist on the wheel, resting the other in his lap.

Ignis pushed up his glasses with his middle finger and turned to Noctis. "First, that stance is absolutely dreadful," the advisor admonished. Noctis could see the quirking of his friend's lips. "Do you remember what your father said about driving?"

Noctis remembered the conversations he had with his father about how best to drive the Regalia, but the excitement and the thrill of the power was too much for him. "Uh... Don't drive her into a ditch?" he guessed, allowing the left side of his mouth to lift up a little in apology.

"First, your hands." Ignis reached over and grabbed Noctis's left hand, pushing it to the ten o'clock position on the steering wheel. "You need both hands on the wheel. Remember 10 o'clock and 2 o'clock." He reached forward to grab Noctis's right hand, but as he reached down to the prince's lap, Noctis pulled his arm.

Ignis's knuckles swiped against Noctis's cock and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from making any noise. Even Ignis, who always seemed to have words, was speechless.

Noctis knew Ignis would try to pass it off as a simple mistake, so when Ignis pulled again Noctis made sure that Ignis's hand once again brushed up against the slowly growing bulge in his pants. He couldn't keep back the moan this time, letting a small sound escape from the back of his throat. His hips seized a little and Noctis couldn't help but squirm against the leather of the Regalia's seat.

"Your Highness..."

"Noct. I want you to call me Noct right now."

Ignis did not move his hand from where Noctis had placed it. It fact, it didn't seem like his advisor was even breathing. They both could feel the wetness of his precum beginning to seep through the fabric, and it took Noctis removing his left hand from the steering wheel and sweeping it down to Ignis's fingers to finally get Ignis to take in a short gasp of breath.

"Noct," Ignis's voice faltered, but it only made him harder. "Noct... I thought you wanted me to teach you to drive."

Noctis's mouth was dry and really, this was going far differently than he envisioned. When he asked his advisor to teach him he expected Ignis to catch on. After all, hadn't Ignis known that the King had started to teach him how to drive the Regalia on the roads underneath the castle when he was thirteen?

"No," Noctis whispered as his left hand hit the button of his pants and he thumbed it open. His fingers slowly descended upon the zipper and he gently tugged down, each little click exacerbating the moment. "I asked you to teach me how to _ride_."

It was cheesy, it was ridiculous, and if Noctis's cock wasn't jutting out of his school uniform pants, he was pretty sure one of them would have laughed at the sheer stupidity of his comment, but...

His cock was jutting out and Noctis could only look at Iggy.

He hoped he hadn't fucked up, that the looks and the touches weren't just in his head. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time he made an assumption that turned out to be wrong...

But this... Noctis was pretty sure that his own looks at Ignis had been noticed and the touches were reciprocal.

If not, it was going to be a weird ride home.

"Noct," Ignis's voice was hard to hear over the sounds of his heartbeat. "Noct... I..."

Noctis closed his eyes, feeling the red flush of shame already building its way up his neck. Oh, man. He was such a dumbass, so stupid...

 _Click_.

Ignis let go of his arm and Noctis was really such a dumbass. This was the last time he listened to Prompto's pep talks or suggestions, damn it-

Oh.

Noctis felt hot lips on his neck, between the collar of his school shirt and his chin. It was delicate like a butterfly, but to Noctis it felt like a sting from a bee. He cracked open one eye to see Ignis leaning over him with one hand firmly planted on the headrest and the other using the steering wheel for grip. Ignis's hair, usually slicked back, had some of the hair sticking out. Noctis could only imagine that Iggy ran his hands through his hair before taking the leap.

Oh, thank Shiva.

Not a total moron.

"Noct, are you... are you sure you want to... that is a rather big step... maybe you should wait..."

"You promised me, remember?"

"Oh, by the gods, you remember that?"

Yes, Ignis had promised him when they were still too young to know the meaning of sex and lust and romance; they had been watching a movie when they were boys, a movie that one of the kitchen staff had left playing in the break room. The two characters had fallen into bed in a passionate embrace of limbs and loose clothing, wet kisses and desperation, and both Noctis and Ignis had been absolutely fascinated. When the nanny caught them attempting to reenact the scene, both Noctis and Ignis were brought before King Regis.

King Regis had been firm, but now that Noctis really thought back on it, he could remember the movement of his father's pursed lips trembling more than once as the nanny explained exactly what Ignis had been doing with the crown prince. And, from the chuckle that his father tried to cover as a cough when he explained that only adults were allowed to do that, his father would probably laugh had he known how much Noctis took those words to heart.

That or have a heart attack. Noctis really preferred the former.

"Of course I remember," Noctis whispered as he leaned forward, only to be caught in his seat belt.

Ignis laughed and the tension seemed to bleed out with it, and Noctis felt himself relax as Ignis reached down and hit the release buckle.

Noctis scrambled out of it and made sure to turn off the car (the last thing he wanted was for the car to get a nasty push from their movements and end up careening into one of the nearby trees) but, just as he turned off the ignition, Ignis grabbed his hand and flipped it back on.

"Wait, wha-" he began, but Ignis captured his mouth in a kiss, needy and with teeth and passion, so Noctis opted against questioning. It was hard to think, let alone formulate words.

The sound of the Regalia's top raising met Noctis's ears and yeah, that was probably a smart idea. What if the Guards or his father's Glaive came out to see where he was? At least the black top would give the appearance of modesty.

Now that the top was up, Ignis removed the keys from the ignition and tossed them on the dashboard. But Noctis was too busy staring at the expanse of his friend's jaw to care where they landed.

Noctis leaned forward, now free of the constraints of his seat buckle and pulled Ignis down for a searing kiss. He had a lot of experience with kissing; the girls and guys in his class were more than open to it, but it never went further than a hand in his pants or a few love bites against his throat. He had made a promise, and who could be a good king if he couldn't keep a simple promise?

Noctis pulled away from Ignis as the other boy slowly let his hands card through his hair. "Iggy, is this okay?" he asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice. His cock was hard against the zipper of his pants, a sheen of sweat already forming and leisurely dropping down his spine, but before continued he needed to know, to make sure.

Ignis's mouth was red and he was panting slightly, and he could barely choke out a "Noct?"

"You aren't doing this just because I am what I am?"

Ignis faltered and with it Noctis was sure his erection was going with it. Oh, he hadn't even thought of it until that minute, but now that it was in his head he realized. Of course this had to do with who he was...

"Noct, look at me. Look me in the eyes."

Noctis looked up to his friend, one of the few people on the planet he considered his family, and into his hazy green eyes.

"Am I lying?"

The swirl of green, the blown pupils, the widened and sheer nature of his face... no.

"... no," Noctis repeated out loud, and the blond took that moment to finally slide his hands down Noctis's chest, thumbing the buttons of his white shirt open.

"Then you know I would never dare do this for any reason than my own desire," he murmured as his hands caught on the last button. Finally, like an answer to a prayer, Ignis placed his hands on Noctis's cock, the flesh immediately waking again.

"Oh, oh," Noctis whimpered as Ignis smirked and thumbed the slit. He could barely restrain himself from bucking forward, instead making sure to use his hands to pull forward on the-

 _ **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**_

"Fuck!" Noctis swore as his knee hit the horn, shocking both Ignis and Noctis into jumping apart. The sudden noise also caused the birds gathered in the nearby tree line to squawk in indignation and shoot off past the the car and into the distance. Ignis, unfortunately, was unable to stop his head from popping up and hitting into the soft cover of the Regalia.

Noctis's felt his heart jump to his throat and watched as Ignis pulled away, gently massaging the back of his head as he slowly inched his way back into the passenger seat. The other teenager was unable to stop himself from laughing, and Noctis quickly followed suit.

This was not going as planned, but... it was okay.

The two sat in the bliss of their laughter until the birds were only pinprick memories in the sky.

"Do you... do you want to go back to my apartment?" Noctis asked, trying to hide the hesitation from his voice. He wanted this, he wanted it in a way that it was difficult to put into words, but there was also the fear. If they left this little alcove, if he didn't take Iggy's hand again and pull him forward, what would happen? What if this... what if this was his only chance?

It seemed Ignis had the same idea, because he smiled a borderline shy smile, and turned his head to this back seat. "Noct... I think I have a better idea."

Noctis tried to button up his pants, but Ignis shook his head and deftly pulled himself out of the seat and climbed over into the back.

"You sure there's room back there?"

"It should accommodate the two of us, if a little snugly."

Noctis snorted but he toed off his shoes and shimmied himself out of his pants, thankful that he decided to be daring and forego his underwear that morning. When he felt Ignis's arm around his stomach he allowed the older teenager to pull him through the space between the console, taking due care to not catch any of his bits on the middle dash.

He landed in between Ignis's legs, feeling every bit of the fabric between them. It would have been embarrassing, but Noctis was pretty sure that embarrassment died when Iggy hit his head on the roof. There wasn't going to be anything elegant about losing his virginity, but Noctis wouldn't have it any other way.

"Iggy, have you ever done this before?"

Noctis wiggled his naked ass against Ignis, who made a sound between a sigh and a moan and reached for his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. The prince turned to rest his head on Iggy's shoulder, allowing his breath to hit against then glasses. He enjoyed watching them fog up.

Ignis reached forward and pulled a little on the corner of Noctis's tie, which was still bound but hung loosely from his neck. The teenager, almost a man if Noctis was honest with himself, never lied to him before, so Noctis knew what the silence meant.

"It's okay, Iggy. You aren't married to me or anything," Noctis smiled and ran a hand through his own hair, feeling the sweat on his forehead. He pulled up from Ignis's shoulder and let his fingers dance across the blond's pants. He could see the tenting and strain, and Noctis made quick work of the zipper. "Was it a girl? Guy?"

Ignis hissed as Noctis freed him from the tightness of his pants. "I've been with both," Ignis admitted shakily as Noctis wrapped his fingers around the tip of Iggy's cock. It was a little thicker than his own, and a little more tilted. The red vein swollen with blood on the underside reminded Noctis of the gardens back at the palace. When he ran his finger down the underside, the precum that formed into a perfect pearl before rolling down the head of Ignis's cock. It was fascinating, and Noctis wished there was room for him to get on his knees and suck up some of it.

The prince had seen enough porn to know what to expect, so when he thought out the little mission that morning he had packed away some supplies. So, he reached down with one hand, idly tapping the ground for his backpack while Ignis panted under his other hand. When he finally hit the black case, Noctis gently removed his hand from the base of blond curls.

"You really did think this through. How very unlike you."

"I thought you would be proud." Noctis winked as he slipped his hand (the one not slick with precum) into the bag and felt around the bottom for the small bottle. When he pulled it out, he made sure it wasn't glue, before pressing it into Ignis's hand. "You know what to do better than me," he admitted.

Ignis looked down at the bottle and then at Noctis's body, causing Noctis to shiver. He reached up with one hand to gently touch the prince's dark hair, then slid the fingers down to his collar bone. He followed the trail past a darkened and pert nipple to the soft downy hair against his belly. Noctis's dick hung between his legs, and Ignis made sure to pay attention to that as well.

"Noct... how do you want...? Would you prefer if I..." Ignis flicked the bottle open. "If you would prefer I were the receptive partner, I wouldn't mind."

Iggy, always worrying about Noctis's feelings and comfort. Iggy, always prepared and ready for whatever life threw at him. Iggy, who Noctis knew he trusted not only with his life, but his dignity (or what little he had in the first place. After all, he had propositioned sex in the back of his father's favorite car with his longest childhood friend.)

"Iggy, you're my advisor, aren't you?" he quipped as he grabbed the open bottle from the green-eyed man's hands. "So, shut up and advise me."

"How am I supposed to advise you with my mouth shut?" Ignis questioned, one of his thinly arched eyebrows raising into his shaggy hair. It was amazing how useless that gel was with just a little bit of sex.

"I am sure you'll think of something. You always were good at thinking on your feet. A right strategist." Noctis poured some of the liquid onto Ignis's hard cock and slid his hand down and around the base. He thought about bringing a box of condoms, but buying lube was embarrassing enough... and the last thing he wanted was for one of the tabloids to catch him in the grocery store with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. The tabloids would have had a heart attack.

Sufficiently lubricated, Noctis tossed the bottle onto the leather seats and tried to launch his knee over to the other side, but Ignis caught his leg and pushed him down.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You haven't been prepared yet, your Highness." The last word left Ignis's mouth in a purr. "Let me?" The man licked his lips and then took one of Noctis's hands slowly stretching him out towards the front console. "You can lay your stomach flat and make yourself comfortable."

Noctis shivered as his stomach touched the cool leather, and he had to watch to make sure that his cheek did not hit against the corner. Ignis was gentle as he ran his hands over Noctis's ass.

Everything was fine until ignis pushed up against the back of his shirt.

"No!" Noctis grunted and pulled forward. "Leave it on."

Ignis said nothing, but Noctis knew that the other was well acquainted with the hatred he had for the scar on his back. There was nothing Iggy could get out of seeing the mess of scars and the fury of daemons. No, that thing would not take this from him.

Yet all the blond did was gently run his fingers at the edge where virgin flesh met gnarled and damaged skin.

"Noct... I understand. Trust me."

And Noctis didn't need to voice anything, because of course he trusted Ignis.

He waited for the cold probing of wet fingers, but Noctis found himself nearly tearing a hole through his bottom lip when he felt something dexterous and wet and very much the inappropriate shape to be fingers penetrating him, gently sucking on the skin around his hole.

"Igg-Iggy-what-wha-"

The mouth pulled away and there was a hand gently poised on the curve of his back to hold him down. "The crown prince deserves to be treated with the utmost care... right, Noct?"

Noctis couldn't formulate words, instead bucking forwards as he felt Ignis's sharp tongue returning to its work. He fumbled to grab hold of the console, trying to make sure that he did not press his fingers into the leather too hard. It would be impossible to explain that away.

Noctis allowed his eyes to drift shut so he could listen to the sound of Ignis licking and sucking, and fuck if it wasn't the most erotic thing he ever heard or experienced in his entire life. He'd heard his fair share of sexy things, he was a teenager with a never-ending amount of very nice porn available, but none of it could possibly compete. Coupled with the feeling of that tongue inside of his and against every muscle...

"Oh god," Noctis panted, "please. Just... please. Iggy. Please."

The mouth pulled away from his ass and Noctis felt Iggy's body against his. But the other teenager reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Turn around, Noct. Look at me."

Noctis cracked his eyes open and turned to see Ignis. He was still wearing his sweater vest, but his pants were now pulled around his ankles. A little sweat trickled down his hairline, a few strands of hair brushing against his red lips that had just been tongue fucking him.

"So, you wanted to ride, Noct?" Ignis whispered as Noctis turned fully and slowly crawled in his lap. He rested one knee on each side and rested his own sweaty head on Ignis's sweater vest. "Then, your Highness, let's ride."

Noctis felt the head of Iggy's cock slowly slide inside, then the blond gently wrapped his two hands around his waist to lower him down.

There was pain and pleasure and an intense heat that made Noctis's body jerk. Ignis hissed, but from the pulse of his cock inside of Noctis, it was not unwanted. There really wasn't much space for Noctis to move, and he had to just allow himself to fall on Ignis and throw his arms out to fumble with the back soft-top compartment as he trusted Ignis to control the pace.

"Are you alright?" Ignis whispered against his neck, but this was a lot for Noctis to handle so he could only whimper a shaky yes. His friend ran his finger pads over his soft hip. "If you need to me to stop, just tell me."

"Not on your life," Noctis muttered and he slowly lifted himself a mere inch before pushing himself down and forward. He kept his nose buried in the sweater, only slowly moving back and forth with the tempo of Iggy's hands around his waist. "Just... slow... like... like this."

It was gentle rocking back and forth as Noctis became more comfortable with the feeling of Ignis inside of him, though it didn't take long for him to grow a bit bolder. He leaned up and licked the shell of Ignis's ear, whispering a few choice words that made Iggy shiver under him and pull a little harder.

"Harder, Iggy, fuck," Noctis gasped as he felt something inside of him spark. He moaned and rubbed his body against Ignis's shirt, his cock weeping for release.

Iggy was always diligent. He reached out to grab his dick with an open palm while Noctis forced his own body to contract around his friend, tightening with every pump.

It was becoming impossibly hot inside of the car, the windows fogging and the sweat pouring down between the two. Iggy's sweater was soaked through and Noctis was sure his own shirt was see-through by this point. The pressure only increased when Ignis let go over his side and wrapped his now free hand around the tie, pulling Noctis in for a kiss as Noctis came with a moan that rattled the windows.

Iggy wasn't far behind, his composure long gone as he forced his hips up in a shaky staccato, a shout of "Noct," against his teeth and chin and lips. Noctis could feel his insides, raw and sore and touched in ways that he had never really understood, and yet he couldn't give a fuck. He couldn't even remove his head from where it had fallen against Ignis's mouth, his hair tickling the other's nose.

They stayed there, with Ignis's slowly softening cock inside him while the sweat and cum and lubricant puddled underneath them until their breathing was even and Noctis could boneless slide off of Ignis just enough for his ass to be free.

"Shit," he muttered as he felt the mix of fluids dripping out of him and onto the seats, "my dad is going to kill me."

Ignis's glasses had come half-way off his face, with one of the temples hanging well below his ear. He slid the metal back into place and ran his hand through his hair, the front sticking up slightly. "We'll clean it up before I drive you back to your apartment."

Noctis slid his ass on the leather into the seat next to Ignis. He turned his body to sit horizontal and gently slid his bare legs over the other's lap. He made sure to only gently rub against Ignis's cock. "Oh, I'm beat. Maybe we should just stay here for a while. Take the top down... look at the stars."

"You simply want to fall asleep so you don't have to clean up," Iggy laughed, and he rested one hand on Noctis's knee. "I know you too well."

Noctis yawned.

In that moment, covered in fluid he didn't want to think about with his ass sticking to the leather of his father's beloved Regalia and legs in the lap of his closest friend, he was happy.

"Did you learn anything today, Noctis?" Ignis whispered as he drew little patterns into Noctis's knee.

"Hn," the crown prince yawned again. "10 and 3, right?"

Ignis laughed. "10 and 2, your Highness. 10 and 2."

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Princess

**Pairings** : Gladio/Noctis

 **Chapter Summary** : Gladio learns why calling Noctis a princess is a blessing and a curse. Like an apple and a true love's first kiss, Gladio has come up with his own special ways of waking up the errant prince.

 **Author Notes** : I see Gladio as a gentle giant. I am sure he is mind-shattering in bed, but would be a careful lover. My headcanon is that despite how well-muscled and temperamental he is, the minute he has a dick in his hand he becomes the goddamn dick whisperer. I had a lover like this-he was like 200 centimeters tall and all he did was worship me. It was kind of amazing.

 **Sex tip of the day** : when you are giving head, try to flip your tongue.

* * *

Princess

"Wakey, wakey," Gladio mumbled as he pushed one arm out to catch Noctis's stomach. The prince only grunted and dug his face in further to the window, throwing up his arm to block out the little amount of light escaping from Ignis's cracked window. Ignis was driving, Prompto up front with him, both shooting looks to the rear view mirror though Gladio could tell they were trying to be discreet about it. Well, Ignis was being discreet. Prompto wouldn't know discreet if it bit him on the ass and called him daddy.

Yet the crown prince refused to stir.

"Rise and shine, Princess. C'mon," he said again, reaching forward to gently shake Noctis's shoulder. "We'll be to the shop in a few minutes. I know you said you wanted to check out Cindy's rack."

"I believe Noct asked to see Cindy's new rims for the Regalia," Ignis quipped. "It is you and Prompto who are far more interested in her other assets."

"She has a nice body, what am I supposed to say?" Prompto shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone with a pulse can see that! Even you, Iggy!"

Ignis laughed, and Gladio looked at his three friends. Cool and confident Ignis, goofy as hell Prompto, and little sleeping beauty with his eyes covered with his arm. Seriously, the prince of pain in the ass.

"Hey, Iggy. I think I have an idea on how to wake up princess," Gladio said as he leaned a little up, avoiding hitting his head on the top of the Regalia. "But I gotta ask you if it's okay."

Ignis looked into the rear view mirror, his green eyes reflecting back understanding. "Why do you think I am the person to ask permission from? It hardly seems necessary."

Gladio tapped his fingers against Ignis's shoulder. It wasn't something they all really sat down and talked about; talking about feelings and emotions and shit just wasn't something Gladio was really into. Yet, this definitely was something they would need to eventually get around to... It was kind of important.

Yet, for now it was better to just blaze forward.

"Well, because you're the one driving," he laughed, and a little smile tugged at the corner of the blond's mouth. "Gotta make sure you can handle it. I think the sounds he is gunna make are gunna be a little distracting."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"Ooh, this is something I gotta see," Prompto stage-whispered and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Watch with your seatbelt on. I swear, do you and Noctis have no sense of self preservation? You're incredibly lucky I am an impeccable driver; if I left you two in charge would be in a ditch and we would all be dead." Ignis reached over Prompto's shoulder with one hand and quickly drew the buckle tightly against the younger man. "Buckle it in, go on."

Prompto jutted out his bottom lip but complied. "Okay, Mummy Iggy," he snarked, but Ignis only rolled his shoulder and returned his hand to the steering wheel.

"So, what exactly were you thinking of?"

Gladio made sure to adjust himself with the seatbelt securely fastened around his waist as he reached over to Noctis. "Well, Sleeping Beauty and Snow White needed a little kiss, right? Then little Princess Noctis needs one, too."

"I am sure he will be joyous."

"Oh, Iggy. You have never gotten a little kiss from me." Gladio licked his lips and leaned to the side toward Noctis. "Make sure he keeps his eyes on the road, Prom. I promise you'll like the sounds enough."

Gladio allowed his fingers to slowly skirt Noctis's shirt, reaching up and pulling it just enough to allow access to his the tops of his pants. The little flash of hair tracing down into the waistband made Gladio excited; he liked to tug on that hair, just enough to piss of Noctis just a little bit.

But that was not for today. Instead, Gladio unbuttoned the prince's pants and gently wiggled them down. Noctis didn't even stir. Now, Gladio had known Noctis since they were both children, the Amicitia family acting as the Shield of the Lucis line for so long that there wasn't a soul alive that had known an Amicitia not at the side of the king. Yet, the way Noctis could sleep through a freight train or someone unzipping his pants still made Gladio unsure.

It was explained to him as a child that Notis was lucky to have survived those long years ago. He had been born sickly and wailing, unwilling to quiet for weeks. Then, after his mother's death, Noctis was care for by his nursemaids. Alas, the daemon attack nearly left him dead, cleaning severing his spine and killing one of the servants who cared for him.

The only reason he survived was the magic of the Lucii.

Gladio barely remembered the flutter and fury of the Citadel after the attack, but he did remember the blood and the sickly sweet smell of death.

And yet, Noctis survived. A massive narcoleptic, sure, but alive.

And alive enough for his body to react, even if his mind was still in the blissful embrace of unconsciousness.

"Oh, wow, that's hot."

Gladio looked up to the front seat to see Prompto's cheeks beginning to redden. "I'll do the same to you if you want," he laughed as he slipped his hand into Noctis's boxers, pulling out his soft cock.

Gladio looked at the flesh in his hand, the delicate trail of veins and midnight black hair, the twinge as he allowed his fingers to gently play with the head. Noctis was uncut, his foreskin a barrier to the tip. When he gently pulled the skin back, Noctis murmured something and adjusted himself just barely.

He leaned down and took an experimental swipe of his tongue around the newly exposed tip, relishing in the salty taste. He closed his mouth and rubbed the soft dick against his lips, letting the craggy and rough patches of his lips and the corner of his beard gently tickle Noctis's cock. The movement made Noctis harder in his hand, and he could now see some of the blood rushing to the tip, making it blush like a virgin, all red and hot.

Gladio leaned down now that Noctis's cock was hard and put more of it into his mouth, allowing his bottom teeth to gently run down the underside. Noctis threw his arm down and gently swatted at Gladio's head, but the muscled man grabbed both hands and held them to Noctis's stomach, gently but firmly.

"Noct, best not to move. Just enjoy it, Princess," Gladio whispered when he pulled his lips from the prince's cock. The entire car was so silent they could have heard a bug hitting the windshield.

He looked up to see Noctis's slightly flushed face and his eyelashes fluttering open. He couldn't see any of the color in his blue eyes yet, so obviously not awake yet.

That was okay; he would be soon enough.

Gladio let his left hand wrap around the base, his pinkie running up and down Noct's sac, finally getting a little sound. It was halfway between a groan and a whimper, and Gladio couldn't deny that it sent a delicious shiver straight to his own dick. He leaned and licked the vein straight down, making sure to suck one of his balls into his mouth. It was something that Gladio enjoyed, the soft feeling of the flesh pulling in his mouth as Noctis rubbed against the stubble on his cheek.

There was a louder moan then, but Gladio know that sound definitely didn't come from Noct.

He turned his head to the other side and let go of Noctis's hands. One fell into his hair and threaded its way in, pulling ever so slightly while the other went back up to covering his eyes. With his head turned now Gladio could see the rearview mirror and in it the hint of Prompto's face. The blond was pressed as far against the leather seat as he could manage with one hand covering his eyes, the red rushing up from the neck of his shirt. Gladio was sure that if he pulled off that shirt, it would have been red from his cock to his face.

He could also see the hint of Ignis from the corner of his eye-his lips were pulled together and his nostrils were flared ever so slightly. He almost thought the man was pissed, but from the occasional uncomfortable rocking movement he was doing, it was clearly something else. Well, it was better than the alternative. Much better.

Staring at the mirror and with Noctis's hand pulling at his hair, Gladio went back to work. He did not take it completely into his mouth, instead allowing it to only slip in as far as his bent neck would allow it. Ignis and Prom were no doubt getting the view of a lifetime.

A little bit of spit and fluid leaked down Gladio's face, and he took this as a sign to really get to work. He allowed his hand to wipe it away and then wrapped both around Noctis and set his head down between his thighs. He took Noct's length into his mouth, letting his mouth wrap around the thick member and slowly slide down until his nose was nestled in curls and balls.

He choked a bit when Noctis bucked, but pulled his head up and quickly built up a rhythm. It seemed that Noctis was beginning to wake. Daring to remember a certain trick he'd picked up from one of the girls he'd slept with when he was younger, Gladio bobbed his head and then slowly flipped his tongue, causing Noct to gasp. His hand tightened and he groaned out a "Gla-ah," before Gladio felt Noct's cock jump against his throat. The feeling of hot cum on the back of his throat made Gladio's head bob faster, pulling out Noct's orgasm for as long as possible.

"I'm up, I'm up," Noctis said through his teeth as Gladio licked away any traces of milky cum. "Shit, I'm up."

Gladio tucked Noct back into his boxers, leaving his pants still unbuttoned and around his hips. "Just in time, princess," Gladio stated. Noctis still had his hand in his hair, so when the black-haired man pulled him up a little, Gladio obliged with a kiss. He wondered if Noctis could taste himself on his lips.

Noct relaxed his hand and gently untangled it from his friend's hair. "That's a good way to wake up after a nice nap."

"I think we all enjoyed it." Prompto was waving his hand in front of his face. "Didn't even know you could make that sound, Noct. Definitely jealous right now."

Ignis laughed, just under his breath adding, "I'm sure you'll get the chance soon enough."

And Gladio was damn sure he was gunna try.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Stomachache

**Pairing** : Prompto/Noctis fluff

 **Chapter Summary** : Prompto gets a surprise after he gets a nasty case of food poisoning.

 **Sex tip of the day:** Don't stick your hands inside of your lover unless given explicit permission. (It will make sense in a minute. Trust me.)

* * *

 **Stomachache**

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it happens to the best of us."

That didn't make Prompto feel all that great, despite how kind the words were... definitely not considering it was Noctis giving him comfort over his shitty stomach, not the other way around. He was supposed to be the one giving comfort; the comic relief friend, the one everyone looked at both fondly and with a tinge of annoyance. He wasn't supposed to be the one everyone else took care of.

Yet here he was, the youngest, the weakest, the most useless... and the sickest.

"Ignis thinks it may have been that frog we ate last night. Said there were some toxins he may have missed. They said they will be back soon... told me not to move the car. "

There they were, pulled over down the dirt road off the way from the Old Lestallum, sitting in the car... just waiting.

"Uh, can we not talk about food now, Noct. Please?"

Noctis winced and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Prompto laid in the backseat, his feet laying comfortably in Noctis's lap, boots forgotten in the front seat. He and Noctis ended up in the back only after Ignis and Gladio left camp, telling them it wasn't worth the gas and either way they were fully planning on stopping along the way for some fresh vegetables and maybe a rabbit or two. Prompto, however, did his best to not think about food... even though he was starving. He hadn't eaten since the night before, and even then half of it ended up not getting digested.

Goddamn stomach.

"Hey, I got an idea. C'mere."

Prompto looked at his friend and leaned up a little. "What, Noct?"

The prince smiled and tapped a finger against the side of his nose. "Gotta come over here to see."

Prompto didn't particularly want to move from the comfortable position, and he huffed a little before acquiescing. He put his feet down and turned, feeling the warm, supple leather below his hands.

"Put your head here."

"I'm not giving you a blowjob."

Noctis snorted. "I don't want you puking on me, Prom. C'mon, just trust me?"

So, Prompto let his head fall back onto the prince's lap. He was pleased to note that Noctis caught his head, cradling it down against the leather of his pants. It was surprising that his shirt was so soft, especially since it had been more than a few days since they had been able to wash it. It didn't smell too horrible, either, though there were a few questionable stains Prompto decided he just didn't want to think too much about.

"Now, close your eyes. Yeah, yeah. You can make fun of me later."

Prompto adjusted his shoulders and slowly closed his eyes, his body becoming more and more aware of every touch from Noctis, every gentle breath or brush of skin. He didn't open his eyes though, because Noct was right... he did trust him.

He wasn't shocked when Noct put his lips against his, but he was surprised when he felt something... odd.

Promptis screwed his eyes shut as Noctis spread his mouth open with a bit of tongue, and he tried to relax but seriously, what the fuck was Noctis doing?

Noctis was rubbing his hand against Prompto's stomach but there was something there, just a pinch, and then...

It was done.

Noctis pulled away from his lips and Prompto peeked an eye open, staring up at Noctis who looked more than a little pleased with himself.

His stomachache was gone.

"What the hell did you do?"

Noctis leaned down and laid a quick kiss to Prompto's lips. "Iggy and I have been working on it. My magic... I can control it more than I thought."

Prompto could feel his own eyebrows trying to claim their way into his hairline. Noctis's magic was strong-he could take out entire armies of MTs with a single well-aimed lightning spell... but even then, he needed a way to keep the magic balanced.

"Am I gunna blow up in the next ten seconds?"

Noctis pushed his head down into his lap and tched. "Screw you, Prom. Me, trying to do a nice thing." But his voice was cracking and Prompto knew that Noct wasn't offended.

The pain in his stomach was entirely gone, and for the first time since he was a kid...

"Noctis, what did you do?"

Noctis smirked. "I think I fixed your stomach... or maybe you'll blow up in the next ten seconds. We'll find out soon enough."

Prompto stared up at the wide open expanse of sky behind Noctis's head as he rested his hands gingerly on his stomach. He felt the skin, wondering if he would be able to feel the knot he knew rested a little ways away from his belly button. The Lucian doctors were flabbergasted by it, but Prompto nor his adopted mother ever said anything about it-neither of them could really explain it, anyway.

But it was gone.

"That's... Noctis. Did you..."

Noctis snapped his fingers. "All in the wrist."

So Prompto did the only thing he could do, grabbing fistfuls of Noctis's hair and pulling him down for a deep, long kiss.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Dominance is Sexy

**Pairing** : Gladio/Noctis/Ignis

 **Chapter Summary** : Ignis shows dominance in a meeting... and gets a special present in return.

 **Sex tip of the day:** Make sure that your cute butt is clean before having any fun!

* * *

 **Dominance is Sexy**

"Gladio, Noctis... I have a terrible feeling about this," Ignis murmured, but when he felt Noctis's mouth against his throat and Gladio's hand on his belt…. What was he supposed to do? How was he meant to deny them whatever they pleased?

Since beginning their relationship, their odd little relationship between the three of them, it had been nothing if not difficult to be able to keep both Gladio and Noctis on track when they were by themselves. Whenever things would quiet and the coast was clear, they would descent down upon him like a pack of starving behemoths.

And it wasn't as though he didn't enjoy the feeling of their mouths on him, their hands against his skin, their lips on him. Afterall, the way that the two men worked his body made Ignis's back arch back against the hood of the Regalia.

Ah, yes. That was the reason for the terrible feeling.

The King's personal garage was inaccessible to those not within a very limited group; the Kingsglaive, the Crownsguard, and the Royal family. Considering most of the Glaive and Crownsguard were with King Regis on a special trip to the Outlands of Lucis, most of the danger had gone with them. Still, there was a chance that any of the guards remaining in the Citadel could stumble upon them… the compromising position they would find the Prince, his shield, and his Chamberlain would no doubt cause earthquakes.

Yet, Ignis could not quell the urge to run his hand through Noctis's hair as he gently bit into the soft flesh on his neck.

"Iggy, that was so sexy. You have no idea."

It wasn't sexy, not really. Not like Noctis's swollen lips or Gladio's hungry eyes.

"Watching you put that twit in his place was perfect. You're perfect." Noctis's pupils were little pinpricks against deep blue. "You have no idea."

"He'll no doubt call your father." Ignis hadn't been able to control himself in the daily meeting, not when Duke Escris had taken to insulting Prince Noctis in front of him. It was not Noctis's fault that he hadn't been aware of the planned deal between Duke Escris and Lady Maula in regards to their two children; it had only been court gossip that wasn't worth the energy to look into, at least until there was more information available.

"Duke Escris should not have raised his voice to you. His daughter isn't even eight; there will be at least a decade before they are to be we—" But Ignis bit back his words and allowed the moan to curl out instead, as he felt Gladio's hands pulling down his starched pants. Noctis pulled him up to allow Gladio the space to pull them down to his ankles.

"You being bossy… I wish I had gotten to see it," Gladio whispered against Ignis's briefs. It was a beautiful sight, to have Gladio on his knees before him, and Ignis had to prop himself on his elbows to watch the other man. "But getting to stand outside the door, hearing your voice…"

"Gladio, it was hot. Trust me." Noctis laughed when Ignis huffed. "I think we should give him a present." There was something in Noctis's eyes, and Ignis was both thrilled and terrified by that fire in equal measures. "A special one."

Ignis bit down on his lip as Gladio cupped the front of his underwear; the white fabric was slightly damp, his cock already hardening under the slight touch. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Noct?" he tightened his hand around Ignis's cock, making him let out a sharp, deep growl.

Noctis nipped at his earlobe, pulling the flesh with his front teeth. Instead of saying a word, Noctis let out a rattling laugh that made the hairs on Ignis's arms stand on end.

"But someone may see, one of the Glaive perhaps—"

"Then let them." With that, Gladio looped his index fingers at his waistband, letting his cock free in the cool air. "Noct, help me get him up on the hood. Iggy… you clean today?"

"Hgnh," Ignis moaned as Noct wrapped his wiry, lean arms around his waist and picked him up. His now bare ass hit the hood of the Regalia with a squelch that made both Noctis and Gladio laugh. "Yes."

"Sorry, Specs," Noctis whispered against his lips, his own curling mouth making Ignis happy that he was on the hood of the car. He was much less likely to fall if his bottom was stuck to the car. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"Princess's got that right."

Ignis didn't have the time to feel indigent as two mouths quickly descended down, Gladio sinking down to his knees and spreading his thighs wide, pulling off his pants and shoes, not caring that they would no doubt become dirty. If Ignis had been in his right mind, he would have protested against the callous treatment of his clothing but instead he complied and put his feet on Gladio's shoulders.

Noctis busied himself with Ignis's hard cock, gently taking it into his mouth as Gladio began to lick at his opening.

Ignis tried to grab hold of the hood for purchase as he felt Gladio's soft, sensual tongue gently pressing at the ring of muscles, but found that his own hands were slick from sweat. Not even his nails could catch on the sleek black metal. Ignis cried out as Noctis swiped his tongue over the slit, pulling up with a little pop. He couldn't control himself, instead falling backward. His shoulders took most of the impact, and there was far too much pleasure to think about any pain.

There was too much pleasure for Ignis to think about anything, really. He reached down and ran his fingers through Noctis's hair, allowing himself to fall into the sensations of their hot mouths and breath against him, the way Gladio's tongue teased at his hole, never slipping inside despite how much he wanted him to. Even the vibrations of Noctis's throat on the underside of his dick made Ignis's toes curl.

They gave him pleasure in ways they would never understand; Ignis was a man of words, yet here there were no words. Instead, it was only the friction of skin against skin, saliva and cum and sweat and the indecipherable, exquisite need.

He didn't last very long; it would have been embarrassing if not for the way Gladio pulled him from the hood and held him between his two lovers, his pants still pooled on the ground. He leaned in to kiss Noctis, but Ignis could still see him own cum glistening on the corners of Noctis's mouth. Instead, he leaned over to Gladio while Noctis wiped his face with his sleeve.

"You know I have to clean that for you, do you not?"

"Well, I gave you head. We're even."

Ignis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "We'll need to clean the car before we go, too."

Noctis looked puzzled for a moment before Gladio's choking laughter rang through the parking lot.

Ignis sighed and looked down at the perfect imprint his ass had left of the shiny, polished hood of his King's favorite car.

And once Noctis started, Ignis knew there would be no end… not right now, anyway.

Ignis couldn't be angry, not at them. so, instead he leaned forward and gently kissed Noctis's nose.

"You two are utterly ridiculous."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Naughty Boy

Naughty Boy

Having sex in public was certainly not exactly Prompto's favorite thing on the planet, but he had woken that morning with a raging wood that simply would _not_ go away. He had tried everything from pressing his palm as hard as he could (he had to stop after only a few seconds because _ow_ ) to thinking about the least sexy thing possible (Ardyn wearing his fedora and lacy underwear) but other than the sudden nausea, nothing had worked.

They had managed a couple of miles before Ignis, blessedly, pulled off into the Coernix Station near Alstor. Gladio and Noctis, oblivious and with stomachs rumbling, slumped off to the Crow's Nest.

"Pray tell, Prompto, but what has you tied up in knots?" Prompto felt soft leather on the back of his neck and he pushed himself into the door of the Regalia. It closed with a loud click.

"Hey, Ignis... I'm pretty sure you said you enjoyed being adventurous," Prompto laughed, feeling the metal biting into the space between where his shirt and his pants met against his stomach. He wiggled his hips, turning around to look into the chamberlain's face. "So... why not give it a shot?"

"Oh, come now. In the middle of a carpark near a rest stop? By the Gods, you three will absolutely be the death of me," Ignis murmured, but it wasn't an outright no. Prompto could work with that. And... well, he knew Ignis.

He knew Ignis very, _very_ , well.

"We've got a few minutes until Noct and Gladio get back. Just a quickie, please?" Prompto would have let his lips tremble if he thought it would have gotten Ignis to agree, but batting his eyes did the trick. Iggy was always a sucker for his big blues—not as much as he was for Noctis, but Prompto wasn't offended by that.

Ignis looked a little uncomfortable, but Prompto wasn't going to give up until Ignis either fucked him or told him no. Until then... he grinded the front of his pants into the car door, moaning at the way the metal felt on him.

Thankfully the metal was cool to the touch. Prompto allowed himself a little more pressure to his tenting pants, resting his cheek on the window of the Regalia. When he breathed he could see the fogging on the glass, and he enjoyed allowing his pinkie to draw small designs into it. He watched it disappear, and then looked back to Ignis. The man had his hands pressed against his pockets, looking up and down at him. It was like being inspected like a piece of meat at the market, but Prompto was fine with that.

"I can deny you nothing," Ignis said as he rolled his eyes, and Prompto knew from the way Ignis smiled that he had won.

"Thank you, thank you!" Prompto laughed as he thrust out his ass, muttering, "In the back pocket. Just, damn, I've been going nuts all morning."

Prompto bit his lip when Ignis's hand cradled and caressed his ass, feeling the firmness of his grip. The tightness at the front of his pants made Prompto groan; why did his official Crownsguard clothes have to be so damn tight? Cool as all hell, sure, but there was no reason for them to be so tight. Did the Crownsguard have some kink for cock and balls torture?

Prompto felt Ignis pull out the bottle of lube he had planned on using on himself in the bathroom stall for a quick jerk off, but this was miles better. He was quick with pulling down his pants, boxers and all, and pressed himself against the cold metal. Oh, the feeling of the coldness against the pure fire inside his cock made Prompto hiss. Teeth bit into sensitive cheeks, and Prompto's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt leather prodding him.

Fingers. Gods, those _fingers_ were like magic. Prompto was a little bit sure that Ignis was magical in some way; his fingers knew exactly how to slip against the cleft of his ass, to drag teasingly toward his hole. He trembled and pressed his face harder into the metal and glass as Ignis leaned forward, breath tickling his neck. The little drawings returned, flashing back and forth with every gasp and moan.

"Perhaps I should," Ignis whispered, letting his lips trail across Prompto's neck.

"H—huh?"

"Perhaps I should deny you."

"Wha—"

Ignis sunk two fingers into Prompto, making his hips jerk so hard forward that the car shook. His cock hit the door with enough force to leave Prompto breathless. It hurt, but it was that good kind of hurt. It was the kind that made his toes curl, his mind race as those fingers pressed in deeper.

"One day, perhaps I should deny you. But this morning seems rather unfair."

Ignis pressed a third finger inside and Prompto tried his best to spread his legs wider, though the pants around his knees was certainly of no help. He would have stumbled if not for the Regalia.

"No time to remove them. We'll have to make due."

Quickies on the road had become something of a common occurrence, though usually they were all able to last at least until they found a caravan or set up for the night. However, the longer they were on the road, the less it mattered.

Once upon a time, Prompto had been nervous about having sex where someone could see them, but thankfully the parking lot was deserted and so was Alstor. Living in a small tent with three other guys who were all fucking one another had kinda taken away the fear of being caught, and Prompto could remember a few times where he had caught the eyes of a Kingsglaive when he was doing something he shouldn't have been…

But that was a story for another time.

"Hey, Iggy?"

"Hmmm?"

Prompto turned his head a little, rubbing his leaking cock against the metal. The sun was just beginning to crest the skyline, but Prompto knew it would take a little while for it to warm up the car. "If I'm good, can I drive?"

It was their little joke, their own personal language. Prompto knew that with just those words Ignis would know exactly what he needed the other man to do.

Ignis withdrew his fingers and Prompto heard the sound of a zipper. A moment later he felt warmth press against him and Prompto pulled a little forward, not allowing Ignis to slip inside.

"Absolutely not," Ignis replied. Prompto went to turn around, but there was suddenly a hand threading through his hair and—

"Aaagh." It wasn't a beautiful sound, but fuck did it feel like he was coming undone at the seams. Ignis had a fistful of Prompto's hair threaded through his fingers, pulling him forward as he forced his cock into the blond's tight body. He whimpered as Ignis pulled him right off the car, forcing his cock in deeper.

The sound of Ignis's balls hitting his ass made the colors in front of Prompto's eyes swim, and when he jerked back Ignis all but threw Prompto into the car, letting his body crash down inside of him.

It was quick and hard, with sharp jutting and rocking, Prompto's cock pressed up between his belly and the Regalia, Ignis behind him with his hand still in Prompto's hair. The man's tongue was busy gently nibbling at Prompto's earlobe, the gentle suckling sounds and feeling of soft lips on him while his cock drove into him without mercy making up seem like down and left seem like right.

Some may have thought of Ignis Scientia as a man with a stick shoved up his ass, a man who wouldn't understand the meaning of fun if it stood in front of him doing the can-can. There had always been the jokes that Ignis didn't have friends or a love life of any sort, and that his entire life was devoted to only Noctis. But ever since he had really gotten to know Ignis, got to see the flaws and imperfections and the cracks that he had filled in to make himself stronger, Prompto _got_ it.

But, as the man pulled his head to the other side while rolling his earlobe between his perfectly white teeth, Prompto knew better.

While sex in public had never really been Prompto's thing... somewhere over the years... it had definitely become more of an _Ignis_ thing.

"Iggy, I think I'm gunna cu—"

There was a sudden rustle and Prompto pulled his head away from Ignis, swearing as he twisted his neck and the hand in his hair tightened. In the pale morning glow dotting through the trees he could see the faint outline of Noctis leaning up against the back of the mini-mart, plastic bag dangling from his hand as he rested on foot on the building behind him.

"Oh, don't mind me." Noctis smirked, and Prompto could see how he swung the bag back and forth. "Just don't come on my dad's car."

The shock of Noct watching, of Noct smirking, of Noct _talking_ , was enough to make the fire burning inside of his stomach ignite. And the feeling of Ignis's hand in his hair, Ignis's cock thrusting inside him and against his prostate, Ignis's groans enveloping him was enough to push him right over the edge.

Prompto came against the car door, thick splatters of come painting across the black metal and the tinted glass. Ignis behind him didn't last much longer until pulling out, coming across Prompto's ass.

The warmth hitting his cheeks made Prompto's knees finally give. Thankfully Ignis was quick to wrap one arm around him and gently guide him to Ignis's chest, letting the other go under Prompto's arm.

Come glittered in the morning light, and Prompto could barely catch his breath before hearing Noctis calling from where he casually slouched.

"Better get that off before you peel off the paint, Prom."

"Perhaps you should use your tongue?" Ignis murmured against his cheek.

"Dude, gross."

Ignis kissed his cheek in response.

After righting themselves, Ignis managed to remove a handkerchief from his back pocket, wiping down Prompto's back. Once it was clear enough for Prompto to put his pants back on, he tossed the purple leopard print cloth at the blond.

"Oi, what's this?"

"Consider it a gift. Noct's right; we wouldn't want to spoil the paintjob Cindy just did."

Holding the handkerchief between two nails, holding out the cloth as far from his body as he could, Prompto groaned. "Then does anyone have some water?"

* * *

 **Sex tip of the day** : Go on youtube and look up "nina hartley hair pulling" and learn how to pull hair properly. Ignis knows how to hair pull very well.

 **Please review!**


End file.
